


Beaming

by goldfwish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, celestial metaphors, literally just albus thinking about how much he adores scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: If one were to go by appearances, one would say that Scorpius Malfoy was the moon, and Albus Potter was the sun. And if one were to tell Albus about this particular metaphor, one would promptly be slapped for their idiocy.





	Beaming

**Author's Note:**

> For June prompt #1: And that’s why the moon chased the sun out of the sky.

If one were to go by appearances, one would say that Scorpius Malfoy was the moon, and Albus Potter was the sun. And if one were to tell Albus about this particular metaphor, one would promptly be slapped for their idiocy. 

Because although Scorpius had white blond hair and skin fairer than every fairy tale maiden combined, he was certainly not the moon. How could one even entertain the idea, having seen his sunbeam smiles, having seen him speak like his entire body was the core of the biggest red giant, with gleaming eyes and hands gesturing wildly, reaching to spread their warmth and joy? 

And in comparison, how could one not see that Albus was his moon? Quieter but no less present, providing an illumination that came only from the proximity to his sun, and yet willing to share that light anyway, no matter how much he wanted to hoard it for himself. 

Instead, he would revolve, turning and stretching, trying to gather more of that light and warmth in his arms, press it closer to his chest. 

And in circles, cyclical movements, he would orbit. Like the rings around Saturn, the moons around Jupiter, the planets around their central star. Albus would orbit, following Scorpius, chasing his sunshine until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
